Politics
Etrallian politics are convoluted and messy. There are currently six kings laying claim to various parts of Etrallia. From the top down it gets even more complicated with barons, dukes, mayors, and governors all throughout the land. This article will discuss politics in a broad sense by region. Six Kings, Four Kingdoms Etrallia is home to four nations: Midland, Oclus, Yothesh, and Whent. Until recently, it also housed the nations of Runswick and The Fords, which were recently conquered by an expanding Whent. Midland and Oclus are kingdoms governed by a monarch. The King of Midland belongs to the family Steele, a dynasty spanning nearly a hundred years. Oclus has named a King for hundreds of years, but he has held no political authority or power until their successful war with Midland where Oclus gained independence nearly thirty years ago. Now, the country is ruled by Leland, an aging king. Whent is a chiefdom ruled by a chief, the Svartblud (Blackblood in the common tongue), the third king in the mix. Yothehs is a coalition of free states and as such has no ruler. The Fords claim Gerald Redwine as their king, despite their enslavement and conquest. Runsiwickers assert that a Vankling extremist and local Duke called White Fire is their rightful king. In addition, one of Rickard Steele III's cousins, Aiden Steele has laid a claim upon the throne of Midland. Another pretender to the Midland throne is the Sixblood. He believes himself to be the rightful ruler of the land surrounding the Hallowfort in northern Midland, a tract that Rickard Steele III firmly asserts his claim over. Midland Politics in Midland are largely split between those who pledge their allegiance to the Lion and those who swear their sword to the Tiger. The Lion adorns the banner of the Steeles, the family who has ruled Midland in a dynasty spanning nearly a hundred years. This party is led by Rickard Steele III, descendant of Rickard the First Lion. They hold strong political influence in Oakenfield and many parts of the Kingdom. Ricakrd's cousin, Aiden, has recently insisted that Rickard step down and allow him to ascend the throne as Rickard IV. Aiden fights under the banner of a Tiger and hold vast amounts of supporters throughout the kingdom, concentrated mainly in Kirkfall. Various lords across the land preside over small tracts of land and villages in the name of one King or the other. Large cities generally have a Governor appointed by one of the kings, with smaller villages and towns being ruled under the supervision of a Duke, Mayor, or Baron depending on regional history. One third King exists in Midland who has laid claim to a small tract of land. The Sixblood insists that the city of Hallowfort belongs to the Living Lord and thus he is entitled to its kingship. Rickard and Aiden both deny this claim and insist that the Hallowfort is theirs. Despite this, neither interfere with the Sixblood or the Attendants, effectively giving them control of the Hallowfort. Category:Lore Category:Government